Mandalorion or Jedi
by rebelcating
Summary: A sequel to sister's. The Empire has taken things from everyone. So, it's no surprise when Miranda Wren, the sister of Sabine Wren, wants to find out her past after the Empire erased her memory and even more so when her friends want to find out the secrets to there pasts as well. But knowledge comes at a cost, and sometimes those costs can lead you to question who you really are.


**Hi everyone so here is the sequel to my first story sister's I hope you all enjoy this one it takes place during season two of rebels. And goes into the pasts of each of the character's. So I hope you all enjoy and may the force be with you! :) :) :)**

 **Chapter one**

 **What seemed like a good idea...**

Flashes, explosions, sending a distress signal, darkness. That's all I could remember of what happened when my friends and I had exited hyperspace to the coordinates that my contact had given us for Krownest, only what awaited us was just the opposite, it was the empire. With Star destroyers and tie fighters. Hitting every shot perfectly on our ship as if they were the archers and our ship was the target in dead center which was hit perfectly each time. Alisha acted fast, taking her controls and using what little opening she had to try to get us safely to lightspeed. But even though she did, it was still too late for her to undo the damage that had been done to us from the explosions inside the cockpit. After of which she too fell unconscious, with her vital signs dwindling which was probably the lowest of all of us.

Barely conscious however I was able to send a distress call to my sister hoping she could bring help in time but after what had happened I even doubted the rebellion would and here's why…

Me and my sister where in her room on the ghost and we were talking as usual, like sisters always do and I was teasing her asking if she liked Ezra or something, to which she would always try and throw something at me or tell me I was insane. In a playful way when I decided to ask her about home, about Krownest.

"Sabine." I had said quietly in a questioning tone.

"Yes." She replied now distracting herself with her sketchbook.

"What was home like?" I asked.

I remember her staring at me for a second questioning whether or not to tell me something eventually she turned her head back to her sketchbook with sad eyes.

"Cold." Sabine eventually said to me. "And snowy." She finished.

"Yeah I remember that much but I mean what was it like being home with...our family." I finished quietly.

"It's been three years how should I remember." Sabine said coldly.

"Of course you remember your not the one who had their memory erased." I said cheerfully.

"I wish I was." I heard Sabine mumble under her breath.

My sister closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You have that journal I bought you right?" Sabine asked me.

"Yes." I said pulling it out of my backpack with my journal and data pad in it.

"Have you used it to record what you remember?" Sabine asked.

I nodded.

"Good then try to use it to answer your questions." Sabine said.

"That's not fair why won't you answer, oh wait I know it' because you're scared that's why." I said angrily.

Sabine gave me one glance obviously trying to control herself from yelling.

"I am not scared of anything." Sabine said.

"Then tell me!" I said loudly.

"I don't have to tell you anything I'm older!" Sabine almost yelled.

"I wish I had never came with you then I wouldn't be here asking you ridiculous questions." I said getting up to leave.

"If they are so ridiculous why bother asking then?" Sabine asked.

We both stared at each other angrily for a moment.

"You're a child." Sabine said to me. "You don't need to know anything." Sabine said.

"Yeah just like I don't need you and never will need you ever!" I said and then walked out.

There was no one except us on the ghost at that time and I was glad because there was no one to stop me from walking through the airlock and straight through the command ship to my shared room.

I regretted what I had said that day now more than ever as I lay on the ship floor drifting in and out of consciousness with my sister as the only chance of getting us all out alive.

I tried to occupy my mind with what happened after I got back to my room.

Salina had looked up at me and said…

"No luck either huh?" Salina said.

"Please I'd have better luck talking to a droid that only speaks Wookie." I replied.

Salina laughed.

"How about you? I asked.

"Well all I could find was that I am from Nabo nothing about my family." Salina said.

"But then how come you have an accent?" I asked carefully.

"That I'm still trying to figure out, my family must have moved there from another planet or something." Salina said

"Probably." I responded.

Then Alisha walked into the room like a sandstorm looking pretty furious.

"He doesn't have them!" Alisha yelled.

"Doesn't have what?" Salina asked.

"The death file for my mother ya know the one that says she's dead and do you want to know why?" Alisha said.

"Why?" Me and Salina said in unison.

"Because she's not dead she's on a beach planet supposedly on an assignment but hasn't been active in six months." Alisha said calming down.

"So she's on a beach planet but hasn't been active for six months do you see where locating her might be a problem?" Salina said.

"Hey at least I have coordinates to her last known location." Alisha said.

"True okay so we all leave tonight in our ship make it look like we're doing a practice run the off into hyperspace to go to where Alisha's mother could be." I said.

Alisha and Salina both exchanged glances and looked at me as if I was insane. Eventually though they smiled as if to say okay let's go.

"Fine will do it Alisha said but we have to get Carlos and Troy first." Alisha said.

"Good but I don't think that leaving under the pretense of training is a good idea, we should leave at 24 hundred during shift change that way we won't be seen until it's too late." Salina suggested.

We nodded our heads and that's how this whole mess really got started.

Anyway so that night we all had packed whatever we needed and pretended to be asleep when they cheaked our rooms to make sure we were sleeping. We didn't have to see through shift change anymore being lieutenant commanders. But as soon as we were sure they had left we made our way quietly through the halls and into the docking bay. You would think someone seeing five children walking through the corridors at night would be questioned but I guess they just thought we were on night shift which worked to our advantage. Once we finally reached the docking bay we saw trouble though. Lieutenant Mappa was there talking with her pilot friends. So we ducked under some crates until they walked away. Then we made a run for it while no one was there and made it into our ship. Then it was up to Alisha to get us out. Which being the naturally gifted pilot she was wasn't a problem. Once far enough away from the ship we made the jump to hyperspace and relaxed the rest of the hyperspace route as we navigated to the coordinates of where Alisha's mother was last known to be.

"So?" I asked Alisha. "Are you excited to see your mother again.

"Of course I am, I'm even more excited to find out where she's been the last few years and why I was told she was dead." Alisha continued.

I looked at Alisha.

"Sorry." She said. "It's just I feel like I've been lied to all this time." Alisha said.

"Well that's because you have." Troy said

"Thanks." Alisha said crossing her arms as she put the ship on autopilot.

"Anyway." Salina said. "How about you Miranda are you excited?" Salina asked me.

"To be honest I feel like I'm going against my sister's wishes in fact I know I am and I don't know if after me leaving with my sister if my family will be that understanding of me." I said.

"It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks M there your family too and that's all that matters they'll understand you were ten it's not like you had any perception of what was going on, they should be happy to see you." Alisha said.

"Yeah I guess you're right." I said feeling a little reassured.

"So what happens if we find our family's and we want to stay?" Carlos asked.

"Then we stay." Alisha said. "I'll obviously fly with you even if we do find my mother just until everyone is with there family or if you want to go back to the rebellion go back." Alisha finished.

"Okay then let's go." Carlos said putting his hand out.

"Let's go." Alisha said putting her hand in to help start the circle.

"Let's go." Salina said putting her hand in to.

"Let's go." Troy said putting his in as well.

"Miranda what about you are you in?" Carlos asked.

"Wouldn't be here if I wasn't." I said putting my hand in.

"Let's go on three...one...two...three." Troy counted.

"Let's go!." We all shouted like the bunch of children.

But for the first time that I could remember, I felt like I was part of a team, a family.

Meanwhile on the ghost…

"Sabine...Sabine I know it's late but please wake up." Hera called trying to wake Sabine up.

"What…" Sabine said clearly tired.

"Your sister Sabine she and her friends are gone and we can't find them do have any idea where they might be?" Hera said to Sabine which clearly woke her up.

"Wait what do you mean you don't know where she is and how would I know she left hours ago?" Sabine asked.

"Wait she left hours ago, where?" Hera asked Sabine.

"Yes she did we got into an argument and... I drove her away." Sabine said.

"How exactly did you drive her away?" Hera asked.

"She asked about our family you know my birth family...and I couldn't tell her because of what happened and I can't say anything nice about them and then have her ask me…" Sabine stopped.

"Why you left" Hera finished.

Sabine nodded.

"Sabine as much as you hate to talk about it she is your little sister she has a right to know, more than anyone she does." Hera said.

"But...she's just a child and… she's the only family I have that…" Sabine looked down sadly.

"Doesn't hate me for what I did." Sabine said in almost a whisper.

"Sabine if she truly knows you for who you are and what evil the empire causes, like I believe she does, then she won't blame you for what happened, you honestly didn't know what you were doing for the empire." Hera said.

"But I did Hera, I knew the severity of that weapon...I should've known what they were going to use it for." Sabine said with tears forming in her eyes.

"But you didn't...look if your sister and you are truly as close as I've seen you two these past couple of weeks especially after that mission with the inquisitors then I know she'll understand." Hera said.

"Do you really think so?" Sabine asked.

"I know so." Hera said.

"Then I guess I have to go find my little sister then." Sabine said almost smiling now.

"No let the rebellion find her you have a mission tomorrow and don't let me catch you sneaking out of here with Ezra to go find her." Hera said.

"But Hera she's twelve we need to find her." Sabine said.

"Let the rebellion handle that Sabine but if it makes you feel any better I'm going to talk to Sato now." Hera said.

"It doesn't….Hera let me help find her she's my sister." Sabine said.

"Look if I could spare you I would but right now I need you here trust me she'll find her way back and remember she's not alone." Hera said.

"Okay but if they aren't found for a while I'm going to go find her." Sabine said.

"If it gets to that I'll come with you myself." Hera said.

Sabine pretended to laugh with Hera as she left. But as soon as she was alone she pulled out her data pad and called her sister's data pad a countless number of times but there was no answer. Even though her and her sister had gotten into a fight she didn't want her sister to run away. After a while she realized that her sister was not going to be answering. So she took a deep breath and opened her sketchbook again to the picture she had been sketching of her and her little sister.

"Oh little sis where are you?" Sabine asked rhetorically to herself.

But the truth was she didn't know, and wouldn't for at least a little while.


End file.
